dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Knight
The Mystic Knight is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to the Arisen, and cannot be learned by Pawns. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points to initially learn this vocation. Rarely, other human and undead Mystic Knights can be encountered. Overview :"A versatile warrior who can also assist with enchantments and support skills." Mystic Knights use both melee and magic in battle. They are a frontline class able to fight in the toughest of situations. Their primary weapon can be either a Sword or Mace and can also utilize a Staff; their other key piece of equipment is a Magick Shield. This is generally a giant magickally-imbued shield that they use for both defense and as a focus to cast spells. For armor, Medium Armor Sets are suited to Mystic Knights; the mixed requirement of magic and melee use favor armors with both high magic and physical defense. As such, iron is not favoured, and composite materials are oft used. Tough animal skins and hides are also a good choice. Mystic Knights have access to a very wide range of armor include almost all bow user and sword user's designs, plus some sets specific to themselves and Warriors. The huge shield makes up for the general lack of iron in the worn armor. All the Mystic Knight's offensive spells require Magick to be effective in battle, whilst those skills inherited from the Fighter class rely entirely on the knight's Strength. Additionally a Knight will usually require high Defense unless they can be certain of blocking all attacks; thus a Mystic Knight generally has a requirement for a balanced character, and so, as an Arisen gains experience, the Mystic Knight increases in these areas in a balanced manner. Non-Arisen Mystic Knights Pawns can not learn the Mystic Knight vocation, though other humans have done so. Some Gransys soldiers in The Blighted Manse are Mystic Knights, equipped with a Knight's Honor shield and will use staff, shield, and sword skills against the Arisen, including Sopor, and Holycounter. Skeleton Lords, Silver Knights and Living Armor are undead Mystic Knights. Lord Julien wields a Mystic Knight weapon and shield but does not use any of the Mystic Knight's magickal skills. Ser Raffe carries a Fine Magick Buckler, but is also just a knight. Skills and Augments :Skills in bold are unique to the Mystic Knight. :Skills in italics can only be obtained via Skill Rings and Bands found in Dark Arisen. Core Skills Sword and Mace Skills Staff Skills Magick Shield Skills Augments Stat Growths Tactics Two Mystic Knight skills stand out, alone and in combination when facing the fiercest foes: Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon. Ruinous Sigil creates a defensive area which fires upon any foe entering its field, whilst Great Cannon summons a floating sigil that conjures orbs when struck that seek out and damage near and distant foes. Both of these spells will take on the element of the weapon used to cast these sigils. Furthermore, when used in combination by casting these two spells within the field of effect of one another the utility of these already powerful spells is further magnified, as a Ruinous Sigil will fire the Great Cannon sigil when activated, creating an automatic and deadly response to any enemy that dares approach. For in-depth discussion of the tactics of combined use, see Great Cannon. A third important and useful skill is Abyssal Anguish which allows the Mystic Knight to stack two elements. Abyssal Anguish adds dark enchantment to a weapon, but does not overwrite the previous element. An Abyssal Anguish enchanted weapon also has a shockwave on certain strikes with good stagger, plus extra range added to the weapon. Since this skill effectively combines the damage from the primary and secondary weapons, with an elemental weapon/enchantment, a Mystic Knight can perform a duo-element, duo-stat attack, making it one of the highest damage per second skills in the game. For in-depth discussion of tactics and usage, see Abyssal Anguish. After learning the skill Reflect, good Perfect Block timing after charging the Magick Shield with the Riposte and counter shield skills can greatly improve both one's survivability and damage output. A properly timed block will not only negate damage and stamina use but will also unleash a blast of magick, depending on the shield's current enchantment. (See Mystic Knight Shield Counters.) Most melee attacks and many magickal attacks can be blocked. The exceptions are a Dragon's firebreath and the spell Exequy. A Perfect Block will also fire a Great Cannon if its sigil is within the frontal arc of the shield. Finally, the Holy Grace spell on the shield is unique in that it can heal an Arisen past the green healing area when coupled with the Reflect core skill, and a Perfect Block. Augments, Stats, and Levelling * With the exception of Sky Rapture, all the Mystic Knight exclusive skills are primarily Magick based and rely on a strongly magickal character to do good damage. *To make a strongly offensive Knight it is desirable to gain experience levels in Sorcerer (or Mage) for the high Magick power growth. *An Arisen with high physical Strength and low magick can benefit from the Knight's magick ability: enchantments, magic traps, and some defensive shield spells are much less, or not dependent on Magick power. * The Mystic Knight's damage output is significantly more powerful when using augments from other vocations, such as Mage's Attunement, Sorcerer's Acuity, Warrior's Clout and Fighter's Vehemence. *Other useful augments included Sorcerer's Articulacy, and Fighter's Prescience. Other *Faster blocks with the shield can be made by flicking the analog stick in the direction of the blow and quickly follow up with the Secondary items button. Performed quickly, this will change the direction of the Arisen almost instantaneously. A fast block/perfect block can also be performed during a leap. * Due to their nature as half-fighter and half-mage, Mystic Knight is the only vocation that can wear both heavy armor and light magick vestments. * Carrying the Wyrmking's Ring in the inventory will reduce the casting time of staff and magick shield skills. Notes The Equipment of the Mystic Knight in the Change Vocation Menu is: *Steel Beak / Knight's Honor Weapons *Grand Surcoat and Gambeson Armor *Leather Gloves Armor *Fine Over-Knee Boots with Worker's Pants or Laborer's Breeches Legs *Alchemickal Cloak Cloak In the Dark Arisen Mystick Knight trailer the Arisen wears: *Angel's Sanctum and Cursed Bite Weapons *Patterned Gambeson Armor *Dragonwing Gloves Arms *Downcuffs & Cuisses Legs *Heresy Cloak Cloak *Minstrel's Band Head Magick Shields and Maces cannot be traded. External links *Mystic Knight www.dragonsdogma.com *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen -- Mystic Knight Trailer (youtube.com, Japanese) * Category:Vocations